This invention relates to an educational card game, and more particularly to a game utilizing a pack of cards and a spin dial pointing to indicia identifying a particular card.
Packs of playing cards comprising fifty-two cards, each denoting a different value of one of four common suits, such as clubs, diamonds, hearts, and spades, and ranging from a value of deuce through ace, have a long and ancient history and are well known. These cards are of generally rectangular shape and have generally identical sizes and rear faces, the front faces being different in denoting a suit and a value.
There are innumerable games that can be played with such a standard deck of cards, the most famous perhaps being bridge, gin rummy, canasta, to mention only a few. None of these card games is particularly educational in teaching a specific thing such as meaning of words or the translated language equivalent of words.
There are also many educational collections of cards in which one side of the card is provided with the word and the opposite side of the card is provided with some equivalent of the word, whether it be a definition or a language equivalent. However, these cards do not have any value or identification other than by group.
The intended purpose of playing the game of cards of the present invention is to assist a person in widening his vocabulary of words by providing the dictionary definition of certain words or, in case of a foreign language, by providing the foreign equivalent of certain words.